Test strips of the previously mentioned kind serve, for example, to quickly and in a simple way determine the concentration of certain substances in body fluids, for example, the sugar content of blood. Diabetic persons depending on circumstances must determine their blood sugar content several times a day and for this purpose must carry with them a measuring device and several other utensils, among others a container or magazine for test strips. These test strips must be used within a definite time period after the first opening of the container, since otherwise the chemicals in the test fields of the test strips so change that very likely a correct concentration measurement can no longer be made. Previously, it has been customary that the patient carries with him a small box with a certain number of test strips.
The invention has as its object the provision of a test strip package of the above-mentioned type which can be carried along with the person comfortably and with saving of space.